


suffer

by light157



Category: Wanna One
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 11:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light157/pseuds/light157





	suffer

1  
他被拽着进了单人卧室。

 

男孩用一种难以置信的表情看他，眼里含着不甘，像被狠狠地梗住了，好半晌，才咬着唇从喉咙里挤出几个字。  
“你为什么要对他们，对他们……”

 

似乎委屈到了极点，男孩艰难地说着，眼眶却先红了，“哥，你为什么要……”

 

邕圣祐其实很烦赖冠霖这样。

 

懵懵懂懂，又擅长对人示好，像只围在脚边打转的小狗。

 

他掐了一把赖冠霖的脸颊肉，立马惹来一滴泪，男孩止住了抽噎看他，软软怯怯又叫了一声哥，邕圣祐皱眉，忍耐地看他，一旦拖长了尾音，赖冠霖的声音听起来就像是在无意识的撒娇。

 

“我做什么了？”

 

听他不承认，男孩刚止住的泪又在地毯上砸出个泪坑，啪嗒啪嗒掉着，手已经先一步抱上了邕圣祐的腰，湿湿粘粘的泪水全落在他颈间，弄得他痒。  
“哥你要去亲他们……”

 

邕圣祐看了他半天，突然觉得他这鼻尖都红了的样子特别有意思，不由笑了一下，手抬高，摸了摸他后脑勺，毛呢大衣的袖口带过时却不小心蹭到了赖冠霖后颈的腺体，连带着整个人都敏感的抖了一下。  
随即，浓郁的青柠味在窄小的卧室里炸开。

 

“赖冠霖你！……”  
邕圣祐强忍着把黏在他身上的男孩扯开，浓得化不开的信息素味道直直往他鼻子里钻，他看着男孩领口处被打湿的一块，视线胶着在他身上，不由在这种微妙的氛围下起了反应。

 

他别过头，皱鼻。  
“你的抑制剂呢？”  
男孩被他拉扯开，呜呜地摇着头，又黏巴巴钻进他怀里，“我不知道……”

 

“你不知道？”

 

邕圣祐被他逼得往后退，退到书桌前，手就近往抽屉里摸，一探进去就碰到尖锐的针管注射器，邕圣祐皱眉。  
“不就在你房间的抽屉里吗。”

 

赖冠霖把头埋在他的肩窝嘀哝了两句，摇头否认，邕圣祐用手去捏他的下巴，触到一手湿热的泪水。  
“多大的人了还哭得像个小孩子。”

 

他把挂在自己身上的树袋熊拖着往床边走，赖冠霖疑惑地看他，看到走往的方向时顿时红了脸，邕圣祐顿一下，捏他的脸，“小孩子瞎想什么”，赖冠霖支支吾吾说不出话，只能抑制不住地喘息，呼出的热气烫在身上，两个人都腿软。

 

“忍着点，很快就好了。”  
邕圣祐摆弄着注射器，赖冠霖看了就要往后躲，被一下捉住手腕。  
“别乱动，弄伤你我可不负责。”  
赖冠霖还是挣扎着往后躲，邕圣祐为了捉他也往床上跪，男孩突然急促地喘息了一下，邕圣祐还来不及问他怎么了，就被舔得湿漉漉的唇瓣咬了上来。

 

实在是太没经验了。

 

邕圣祐能感觉到舔着他唇瓣的舌尖都在颤，男孩又长又直的睫毛颤颤巍巍全扫在他眼脸上，伴着高热的体温，还有愈来愈重的呜咽，又怕，又勾着他的脖子不愿放，在他唇上留下深深浅浅的齿印。  
他轻嘶了声，男孩立马抖着放开，睁着雾蒙蒙的眼看他，眼角滑下的生理泪水一点点打湿枕巾。  
“哥……”

 

邕圣祐忍耐地看他，又探出手去摸刚才被甩在一边的注射器，直到细长白软的手指覆上他的。

 

男孩委屈地咬住下唇，方才被吻肿的唇珠显得愈发的红。

 

圣祐哥……

 

随着这句话，第二种信息素味道在窄小的房间里炸开。

 

2  
“疼吗？”  
黯沉低哑的声音在他身后问道，赖冠霖费力地睁眼，晃了晃头。  
后颈的腺体被牙齿厮磨，又疼又痒，不是第一次发情的他也无法抵御这样强悍的alpha的信息素，波本酒的味道晕进大脑，意识被搅弄得一塌糊涂，他好像只能记住他身后男人的名字。

 

“圣祐哥……”

 

邕圣祐应允，尖锐的牙刺入腺体，信息素被一点点细致地推入体内，男孩呜呜叫着，缩着腰躲，柔软如墨的发丝在枕头上铺散开来，却被搂得更紧。

 

微弱的痛楚后，便是难以言喻的酸麻，再睁开眼时，赖冠霖的瞳孔都开始涣散，邕圣祐微微抬身，吻在他的左脸上，“还说自己不怕”。  
赖冠霖肿着一双兔子眼毫不示弱地看他，又咬咬下唇，难以启齿，邕圣祐低低地笑，又吻吻他鼻尖的小痣，“小孩子快睡觉”。

 

男孩听了就用力哼出一口气，大动作地翻身到另一边，用后脑勺对着他，邕圣祐只能起身关了床头的灯，给他掖紧被子。  
“晚安。”他说。  
男孩还是生着闷气，不满地用手锤了一下床，邕圣祐揉揉眉心无奈道，“明晚陪你睡”。

 

他走到门口，试探地问，“我回房间了？”  
还是不理他。  
邕圣祐轻轻叹口气，转动门把手，屋外冷空气涌进来的那一刻，他腰上一暖，背后贴上了个小火炉。

 

小火炉霸道得很。  
“不准走。”  
霸道了才一会儿，又开始呜呜地漏暖气。  
“走了我就不要你了。”  
把他背上的衣服又弄湿一块。

 

邕圣祐啧一声，转身把他搂进怀里，手指也摸上他后颈肿起的腺体，引来男孩不住地发抖，手又缠上他的。  
“给你最后一次机会。”他说。

 

男孩垂着头不知道在想什么，青柠和波本酒两种信息素交缠在一起的那一刻，抖着唇，吻在了男人的喉结。

 

3  
极昏暗的房间，夜风吹过窗沿带动窗帘时才会引来一点月光，嗅觉和触觉在此刻被放大，屋内腥甜的味道浓得化不开。

 

“霖霖这里，是不是有颗痣。”

 

男人温热的手指点在他大腿内侧，滑过时有意无意地抚摸根部的嫩肉，温柔又缱绻，赖冠霖又羞又恼，脑子里晕成一团浆糊，又怕他会走，压抑着声音说了一声是，可下一秒就被架高了一条腿，缠成男人腰间。  
他惊呼一声，几乎要落荒而逃，又只能憋住绕在眼眶里的泪，双手勾住男人的脖子。

 

屋内开着暖气，褪了衣服还是会冷，赖冠霖光裸着身子往邕圣祐怀里钻，被掐着锁骨桎梏在被褥上，手指作坏地在他胸前打着转，激得他止不住地发抖，可就是不碰敏感到已经自顾自颤颤巍巍立起的突点。

 

赖冠霖看着男人汗湿的脸，自己先脸红了，却用着勾住男人腰的小腿腹一点点往上蹭着，邕圣祐看他一眼，捉住他细瘦的脚踝，架在肩上，方才还大胆做着动作的男孩堪堪别过了脸，不敢再与他对视，从脸到单薄的胸口到泛着粉。

 

“怕了？”  
“才不。”  
话一问出口就遭到男孩的激烈否认，赖冠霖回过脸再看时，被男人的动作吓得咬住了下唇。

 

Omega在动情时便自动软了穴口，他下身已经湿得不像样子，却还被男人玩弄着。  
下身饱胀的龟头抵在他臀缝间，对着敏感的穴口嫩肉不时戳弄，又迟迟不进去，亵玩着里面的黏膜。

 

赖冠霖勉强自己仰着头才能喘过气，腰部以下早已酸软得不成样，搭在邕圣祐腰间的腿不住下滑。  
男人伸手托住他的膝盖窝，附身一点一点地舔舐男孩覆着一层薄汗的锁骨，若有似无的月光下，映着似镀了一层光。

 

这个姿势的压迫感实在过于强烈。

 

赖冠霖不适地扭着腰躲，每一下却都让湿粘的穴口蹭在男人性器的前端，惹来邕圣祐一声重重的闷哼，下一秒就遭到了惩罚，他早就渗着腺液的性器被男人握在手里把玩，赖冠霖晃着头推拒，又被掐着腰捉了回来。  
有着薄茧的指腹残忍地碾磨着性器顶端，引来男孩止不住的生理泪水，和嘴里溢出的藏不住的轻哼，将本就湿粘的腿间更是搅得一塌糊涂。

 

“哥……哥……”  
赖冠霖大腿根都在打着颤，眼前雾到一片模糊的时候，被邕圣祐抬高了腰缓慢地进入。

 

热度惊人的性器小幅度地亵玩着体内的黏膜，但每次进去时两颗饱满的囊袋都会重重蹭到会阴处，男孩被陌生又异样的快感惹得不住轻叫，软软的半抬着眼皮看他，又被晃得视线所到的地方一片模糊。

 

大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤被拍红，一阵阵地痉挛，性器每次进出都会发出淫靡的啧啧水声，赖冠霖羞得想躲进邕圣祐怀里，又被男人握住腰翻了个身。

 

这个姿势更让人觉得羞耻。

 

赖冠霖不敢置信地瞪大了眼想要往前爬，被握住了脚踝往后扯，高热的性器抵住了穴口便毫不留情地进入，进得更深，堪堪抵到了生殖腔。

 

“哥，不要。”  
赖冠霖拼命摇着头，邕圣祐安抚地亲一下男孩红到几近透明的耳垂。

 

又痛又满涨酸软的奇异快感，软得男孩很快便呜咽着说不出话，被玩弄到立起的性器也颤颤巍巍吐着液，在男人狠心地揉搓下淅淅沥沥地一股股泄了出来，赖冠霖失神地睁大了眼，然而男人并没有留给他喘息的机会。  
几乎是要击垮他，男人小幅度的挺入动作突然加快，死死掐着他的腰不容逃脱，一下一下重重顶入体内。

 

体内的黏膜被摩擦到发肿发热，赖冠霖只能哀哀地哭着，却得不到男人的一点怜惜。  
方才被玩弄得火辣辣的发疼的乳头又被男人捏在指腹间揉搓碾压，男孩拼命哈着气缓解过于窒息的快感，可毫无作用，生殖腔也慢慢软化，裹住吮吸顶入他体内的性器顶端。

 

“哥！你快……”

 

邕圣祐依旧只是附身吻吻赖冠霖背上瘦得突出来的肩胛骨，握住男孩的腰让他动弹不得，继续残忍地用性器碾磨敏感的生殖腔口，赖冠霖声音已然哑到说不出话，腰部以下全部无力，只能哆嗦着任由男人玩弄。

 

在最后几下抽送中，男人滚烫的精液终于尽数射进了男孩的生殖腔内。

 

4  
赖冠霖失神地喘着气，望着天花板，还是一阵一阵的眩晕，他气不过，抬高腿试图一脚踹在男人身上，倒把自己累得不行。  
邕圣祐见他皱眉，抓着他的小腿给他揉着腿腹，边揉还边问，“酸不酸”。

 

赖冠霖听了耳朵里都轰鸣一下，“你闭嘴”。

 

男人看着他笑，“是谁先来招惹我的？”  
赖冠霖扯过一旁的被子蒙住头，干脆装作听不见。

 

邕圣祐见了就要扯下来，扯到一半，发现男孩缩在被子下，眼又开始发红。

 

“怎么了？”  
他给男孩擦擦肿得像兔子眼的眼角，“后悔了？”

 

男孩噙着泪好半天不说话，发泄似的又抬腿踢了一脚男人，这回如愿踢在了男人身上，倒把他吓了一跳。  
缓了一会儿，终于抿着唇抽抽搭搭地说：“以后都不准不要我”。

 

邕圣祐听了低低地笑，又给他揉起了发酸的大腿根，“好”。


End file.
